


i will be forever hers, proudly so

by jollofrice



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollofrice/pseuds/jollofrice
Summary: Santana moved to Lima after the torment and constant bullying she got from being a teen mom. Brittany is the 'popular' girl in Lima, everyone thinks she has a perfect life and family, but she actually lives in a basically parentless home, taking care of her younger system Ashley, struggling daily. How will they seamlessly fit into each others lives, and how will their life stories bring them close together.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. beginnings

Santana wakes up to the sounds of Camilla’s wailing, she JUST put her down, or at least it feels like that. She groggily sits up and reaches over to the bassinet next to her bed and picks up the baby and starts rocking her gently. She still keeps on wailing, dang! She has a good pair of lungs. Santana soon senses the girl is hungry, so she lifts up her top and unclasps her bra and makes sure that Camilla latches on well. She sighs, she needs to slowly wean Camilla off breastmilk, the little girl hit 7 months, and Santana needs to start introducing solids and formula.

She runs her fingers through the baby’s tight curls, who she definitely got from her father Damien, who was of Haitian Decent. She met him back in Gary, Indiana, where she used to live. She dated him during freshman year, while he was a Junior. He was charming and a football player, and had a nice family. His grades were better than the average athlete, and he just seemed like a good person overall. They had been dating for months when he forced her to have sex with him, because ‘every good girlfriend should help please her man.’ It didn’t feel good, it hurt and he was really rough even though she told him to slow down. He finished inside her and after he flipped out on her because she wasn’t on birth control even though he didn’t ask beforehand and he yelled at her and kicked her out. She of course, told her parents about it, and they soon found out she was pregnant at 14.

Damien denied being the father, even though he’s the only person she ever slept with. His parents were very apologetic about his actions, and Santana gets 200 a week in child support payments to this day.

Being pregnant was really scary, especially with her being so young. She had morning sickness for weeks, and people at school would always call her names like ‘whore’, ‘slut’ and ‘tubbers’. It really took a toll on her mental health and it made her close off from everyone. She’s still insecure about her stretch marks on her stomach and how her boobs sag a bit.

When she gave birth, it hurt like shit, she swore she almost passed out. She is a very tiny person, around 5’5 and 115 pounds, so pushing an 8-pound human and being in labor for 12 hours wasn’t easy. She wouldn’t trade Camilla for the world, though, even though it’s hard to maintain everything.

After her Camilla’s birth, Santana still got excessively bullied, and Damien made sure to make her life a living hell, it eventually got too much for her, and she moved to Lima in June

Santana is bored here, nothing really happens in this town, but so far she hasn’t met anyone. Her neighbor isn’t the greatest, Lima Heights can be described beyond sketchy, and it’s not the greatest environment to raise a kid, but she’s still beyond grateful, at least she’s not homeless. Although the conditions here are bad, the sound are arguments makes for some good white noise.

She looks her clock, its 5:00 and her parents left an hour ago for work, they chose to work later shifts so that they can watch Camilla while she’s at school. Santana loves her parents, even though now they aren’t the richest. They’re both nurses, but since they decided to move, they took the highest job available, which ended up making Mami a baker and Papi a warehouse worker. Her house is pretty tiny, two bedrooms and one bath with a small amount of backyard space, where Santana goes to a lot to sit and draw. She just draws out how she feels and it turns out into something. Camilla seems to love the outdoors, she actually sat up for the first time out there, but Santana has to keep her within reach so she doesn’t put random objects in her mouth. Santana is so glad she can’t crawl yet, but defiantly will soon, she just started catching her scooting like a slug on her stomach. It makes Santana laugh out loud.

Besides her hair and skin, which is only a couple shades darker than Santana’s caramel tone, you can’t deny it’s her baby, she has the exact same facial features as Santana, which she’s glad for because she doesn’t want Damien in her life anyways, he really hurt her bad.

“Oww! Dios Mio, Camilla you need to stop biting.” She yelps out.

Camilla soon stops feeding, so Santana unlatches her and hooks her bra back and puts her top back on. She can’t wait to get some stuff so the baby can gnaw on something other than her breast.

She lays the baby down on the bed and goes to check on the diaper supply, “Fuck!” she whispers, there was only one diaper left.

And no wipes.

“God dammit.” She screams out as she goes and grabs some money in her stash in the closet, she was gonna have to inevitably go to the store anyways for teething stuff and baby food, Santana just wanted to push it off as long as possible.

She goes back to the bed and pick Camilla up and lifts her up, the baby giggles.

“How about you and me get some fresh air, yeah let’s go and get you changed up and in the stroller ‘Milla! Milla was Santana’s nickname for the girl.

Santana puts her into an outfit and goes to get the stroller, which is basically about to fall apart. She sighs, more expenses she’s gonna have to splurge on. She buckles her in and walks out the door, the heat hitting her instantly. From what she’s heard, It was incredibly hot for August in Lima. It’s been less than two seconds since she’s walked out and she’s breaking out into a sweat. She pulls the covering over the stroller so that Camilla doesn’t overheat.

Days like these Santana wishes she had a car so she didn’t have to walk 10 minutes to the corner store in sweltering heat, but this was how things were, and she can’t change that.

So she picks up the pace, hoping to get there before the rush hour began.

* * *

Brittany pants as she rides her bike into the driveway, cheerios training camp kicked her ass today, and all she wants to do is lay down, but of course she can’t

She parks the bike down near the mail box and walks over to her neighbor, Mrs. Wills, so she can pick up her little sister, Ashley, who is 7. Since her parents weren’t home, which isn’t a surprise, and she had camp she couldn’t bring herself to leave the girl there alone.

She wasn’t like her parents.

Everyone thinks Brittany has the perfect life, rich parents, head cheerio, big house.

But she never got loved.

Yes, her parents are rich, but never were present, the rare occasion they are home they’re high on heroin or heavily drunk. So technically they still aren’t ‘there’

Brittany’s had to fend for herself basically her whole life, she learned how to cook at five, and soon after how to clean and wash clothes. She learned how so skimp her money so hard that she can make a three course meal with 5 dollars.

But of course no one knows that, every thinks she’s little Ms. Perfect.

But no one has actually cared enough to actually ask how she’s doing.

The only things she finds comfort in is dancing/singing, Disney movies and animals. It’s the only think that’s probably keeping her sane.

Dancing lets out all her anger, it lets her put all her pain and emotions out without actually stating them directly. It’s her passion, and it’s what she wants to do in college, maybe forever. She has a decent singing voice, in her opinion it’s not that great, but Ashley begs to differ, saying its Beyoncé like.

Disney movies, she doesn’t really know why, maybe it’s just because everyone gets a happy ending, no matter what happens on the journey to it. Her favorite one is Beauty and the Beast because it shows her maybe true love actually exists.

Brittany knows she’s bisexual, just not a lot of people in Lima are even that, she doesn’t know how they’ll react. She’s got boys being flung at her but she just doesn’t see what’s in them. They’re all stinky football guys, and she doesn’t want Ashley to be even near that right now.

Animals. Brittany loves them, especially cats and ducks. There’s just something about how cute and cuddly they are, it makes her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Brittany’s not the best at school, she gets B’s and C’s, she has just so much stress on her and lot on her mind. Even though her parents are rich, she doesn’t get to see a penny of that. She has to find a way to get money in odd ways. She’s pawned some house items, her parents haven’t even noticed yet, she also mows lawns and picks up cans for cash.

Right now, she has only 20 dollars on her, and there is barley any food in the fridge, she’s gonna have to drag her and Ashley to the corner store outside Lima Heights, since it has the cheapest food in this area.

She knocks on the door, and and a few seconds later Mrs. Wills comes with Ashley.

“Thank you so much Mrs. Wills! I appreciate you doing this for me.” Brittany beams.

“Don’t worry Brittany, Ashley is a wonderful child, I’ll do it anytime.” Mrs. Wills says with smile. “Same time tomorrow?”

She nods and takes Ashley and starts walking home, even though it’s just 2 minutes.

When they get inside, Brittany starts to talk to Ashley.

“Alright Ash, freshen up we gotta go to the Corner.”

“Britt! But I’m tired!” Ashley whines.

“Ash we’ve got no food buddy, we have to go or we’ll starve, and I know you like to eat.”

Ashley still pouts.

“Alright…. how about we can get a pack of popcorn while we’re there and watch Princess and The Frog?” Brittany asks.

“Really! Awesome, I’ll be right back.” Ashley screams, rushing to the bathroom.

It saddens Brittany that she gets so excited for a meager bag of popcorn, but she goes on to freshen up and change her uniform.

After about 20 minutes, both the girls are changed and ready to go, Brittany makes sure to grab her wad of cash before they head out the door.

Brittany soon hops on her blue bike, that matches her eyes, and puts Ashley tightly on her back. She makes sure that basket on the front is fastened tight so she can carry the groceries back safely.

“Alright Ash! You ready to roll!”

“Let’s go Britt!”

The two girls pedal out of the driveway, laughing along the way.”

* * *

Santana finally got to the store, she was grateful, one more second and she would melt, Camilla was getting fussy too.

The cool AC blasted her in the face as the doors opened, she soon turns the corner straight to the baby section. She soon sees how barren it is.

“Why does it look like it got robbed in here?” She questions internally as she strolls through the isle, quickly putting the cheapest box of diapers and wipes in the basket.

She walks up to the front of the store and asks the cashier,” Do you have any teething toys?”

“Uh, yes, if we still got it it’s in isle 5.”

“Thank you!” She soon strolls down the aisle, and bends over check on Camilla when her stroller bumps into someone.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” she exclaims, she looks up and sees a gorgeous tall blonde with a miniature version right next to her.

“Don’t worry, we’re fine, right Ash!” The tall blonde says. “Yep!” the little one answers.

Santana smiles at Brittany, and Brittany says, “You’ve got a cute kid!”

“Thank you! She’s a pain though.” They both laugh.

“My names Santana, I actually just moved here this summer. My little one is Camilla!” She puts out her hand.

“I’m Brittany! This here is my little sister Ashley. Camilla is a really pretty name.”

Santana blushes, “Thank you, Ashley you look adorable yourself.”

“Thank you Santana.” Ashley exclaims.

“Hey, Santana I gotta go, maybe I’ll see you around?” Brittany asks.

“Y-Yeah totally!” she exclaimed. “Bye Brittany.

Santana went back to her shopping, quickly getting a bunch of teething stuff, there was something, about Brittany, just everything about her made Santana wonder.

As bought the stuff, and started the walk home, all that was on her mind was the blonde, it made her blush, she didn’t even notice how long time passed until she was home in what felt like seconds. Maybe, just maybe she’ll finally have a chance to have a real friend.

* * *

Brittany sighs as she gets home, the heat got worse, and the grocery bags breaking when they were halfway home didn’t make it better. She got the cheapest stuff that was on sale, which means dinner is sausage, beans, and bread, plus the popcorn. The meat was a score because they haven’t been able to have good protein in a while.

“Ash! Go find the movie while I fix this up.” She yells as she gets the pan and a bowl out of the cabinet.

She grabs bowl and puts the beans in. She slides it in the microwave and turns it on.

As she cuts the sausage, the girl she met at the store came back into her mind, she was really pretty, probably the prettiest girl she’s seen. She just hoped she was around her age, she had a kid after all. Brittany just liked her attitude, and how she presented herself. She just felt like she had to know her, she just felt a connection between them even though they only talked for like 5 minutes.

She finishes cutting and pan-searing the sausage, and takes the beans out and goes to put them on the living room table. She goes back into the kitchen and gets the pre-popped popcorn, puts it into a bowl, and goes back and places it on the living room table.

“Ash! Get down and let’s watch the movie!” she screams.

Brittany settles down on the couch as Ash sit next to her. As the movie starts, her last thought before she watches is Santana and Camilla.

* * *

Hi!! So I hope you liked this chapter, I’m not gonna be able to upload this as often because who thought life could go this way is my main priority, but these chapters will definitely be longer. BYE!!


	2. shopping trips

Santana woke up to the shining sunlight instead of baby wailing. It was a relief, she had things to do today. School starts in 3 days and she needs to go around a try to find the cheapest supplies around. She checks the time and sees its almost 9, she decides to get up and see if her parents are up, which they most likely aren’t because it isn’t a school day.

She was right, as she steps out of her room all she sees is a note on the dining table, basically explaining what Santana already knew, blah blah, we’re sleeping. But she does catch one thing on the back of the note.

“Yes! I’m really gonna need this today.” She whispers as she slips the 10-dollar bill in her pocket.

She quickly eats and gets on the shower. She also remembers she needs a new diaper bag, the other one its completely torn up, she outwardly groans, knowing it’s gonna cost a ton of money. Her shopping the other day took most of what she had, for the past couple of days she’s been eating pb&j’s for every meal to save. All the money her parents make usually go to the bills, leaving Santana having to pay for the food using her child support. At her parent’s jobs, they get dinner and snacks, so Santana doesn’t have to worry about what they eat.

She gets out the shower, and as soon as she does she hears Camilla babbling in the bassinet, she quickly gets a red t-shirt and black basketball shorts on. She walks over to the bassinet.

“Hey big girl! I see you’re finally up huh!” she says as she tickles Camilla, causing her to giggle. “How about we go get you ready.”

She fills the tub halfway with water and makes sure it’s not too hot, she gets the baby seat so Camilla can sit up without tipping over. She attempts to wash her hair but it didn’t really work out well, she was moving around way too much, even the seat couldn’t restrain her.

She gently combs through It and puts it into two puffs and also adds a bow. She gets a shirt that says ‘I have the world’s best mommy’ and puts it on her with some black pants and socks.

She grabbed Camilla, walked into the kitchen, and put her in the high chair. The testing solids has been going smooth, she’s been trying to nurse Camilla way less than usual.

“Alright Milla, which one cereal or eggs.” She asked, putting each in front of the child.

Camilla babbled a bit, before grabbing the egg and inevitably dropping it on the floor, causing her to laugh.

“Hey? What did I tell you about dropping stuff!” Santana said jokingly before cleaning up the egg on the floor.

She throws it away and quickly goes to Camilla and gives her a wooden spoon to play with while placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

She goes in the fridge and gets the last egg in the carton and cracks it in a bowl. She adds a pinch of adobo before frying it on the pan.

As It cooks, she checks the fridge to see if there’s anything she can add to it. “Great, nothing…fuck.” She whispers.

She goes into the baby food and gets a can of pureed peaches and pours it into a bowl and takes the eggs of the stove and puts it on an another tiny plate.

“Alright, eat up we have a lot to do.” Santana says as she strokes the baby’s forehead.

She soon lets her eat as she gets out the carrier and the diaper bag and packs them quickly. Santana then remembers Brittany. The blonde hasn’t been on her mind in a while since she’s so busy, she really wants to see her when school starts, she seemed pretty genuine, and was kind of hot…

Wait? Did she really just think that? One thing Santana knew is that she wasn’t gay.

Or is she?

She doesn’t really like sex with guys….well she can’t really test to that statement, she only did it once. Santana doesn’t like thinking about it, it makes her cry. All the feelings from her past come rushing back to her, it makes her feel like a scared, stupid, worthless 14-year-old again.

She snaps out of her haze of random thoughts and walks out to clean Camilla up and to get ready to leave. She slips her into the carrier and heads out the door.

* * *

Brittany groggily wakes up with the sun beaming in the windows, she was about to get up until she realized Ashley was on top of her and she was literal about to fling the poor girl off. She slowly picks the little blonde up and lays her back on the bed before gently shaking her awake.

“Ash, Ash come on.” The little girl slowly wakes up and looks up at her sister.

“Britty! It’s like 4am in the morning.” Ashley whined

“Uhh, more like 9 Ash, c’mon we have to run errands before training camp. Go get ready so I can make sugar and cinnamon toast.”

“Yay! You’re the best Britt!” she replies as she tackles Brittany with a tight hug. “I love you Brittany.”

“Love you Ash.” They stand like that for a bit before Brittany exclaims, “Alright squirt move on!”

Brittany sighs as she heads to the kitchen to start making breakfast. It was a rough night, Ashley once in a while gets really bad nightmares, and it takes hours to snap the little girl from them and to calm her down. If she was being honest, she was exhausted. What makes it worse is that she hates the smell and taste of coffee, so there’s really no way for her to get her to wake up.

She also knows that sugar and cinnamon toast isn’t the most nutritious meal out there, but Brittany wanted to save some money, and having sugar and cinnamon toast once in a while wouldn’t hurt.

She quickly fries up the toast and makes some hot chocolate with water and fluff as a marshmallow substitute.

As she places it on the table, Ashley comes rushing back to eat.

“Perfect timing! Eat up we got a lot to do.”

“What do we have to do today Britty?” Ashley inquires.

“Schools starting up in a couple of days, and since you decided to grow like a beanstalk this summer...” Both of them laugh at Brittany’s comment. “….We have to go to 5 below and get new clothes.”

“Alright that sounds good!”

They eat the rest of the meal in comfortable silence, and soon head out the door.

* * *

After taking a bus, and walking for a couple of minutes, they finally got to king plaza, where a bunch of stores are located. They rush into the 5 Below and Santana grabs a cart and starts to shop.

As she wheels around of course, she gets tons of disapproving looks and whispers from people, it always happens. It really makes her self-conscious. She tries just to move on and keep on shopping but It’s on her mind.

Also, Camilla decides it’s a perfect time to start wailing with all her might, which causes the whole store to start looking at her with a shameful gaze.

“Shh...Baby it’s okay,” she coos as she looks around and sees everyone watching her. But, Camila’s cries grew, and so did the attention on her and she started to feel more and more uncomfy.

“You can’t be sleepy, and I just changed you too.” She tries to rock her some more. “I bet you’re hungry, and I didn’t bring you any food because you just ate.” She ponders her options for a second, she has to go try to feed Camilla, but there’s no bathroom here, she can’t just pop a titty right now. There’s a park across the street that’s doesn’t look busy, so that seems like the best option.

She pushes her cart off to the side and dashes out the store. Walking across the street, she finally gets to the park and sits on a bench near a peaceful pond. She quickly unstraps the carrier and takes Camilla out, grabs a blanket from her diaper bag, drapes it over herself and starts to feed.

She scans around to see if anyone is staring, but luckily no one is at the moment. Her eyes shift to watching the ducks in the pond. She does that for 2 minutes or so before a middle age man walks up to her.

“Why are you doing that?” he huffs out with a tinge of annoyance laced in his voice.

“Doing..what?” Santana replies, clearly confused.

“Ugh, it’s so gross, why are you doing that in public.” He says as he motions to the blanket over Santana.

“I have a right to feed my baby…plus I don’t see the big deal you can’t see anything.” She answers softly.

“The problem is, bitch, that you couldn’t just feed your damn child at home, instead of doing it right out in the open. Plus, you don’t look old enough to be a mother, let me guess you’re like 18, fucking whore.”

Santana is stunned by the man’s words before she whispers out, “I-I’m 16.”

“Of course, the whore’s just get younger and younger….”

* * *

Brittany and Ashley walks through the plaza, after a long bike ride, they finally made it to dollar general.

“Britty! Can we go see the ducks quick!” Ashley pleads.

“5 minutes Ashley, go on.”

Ashley runs over to the pond, but then comes right back.

“Britty! Santana is over their crying and some guy is yelling at her.” Ashley exclaims.

Just before Brittany could respond Ashley is already dragging her over there.

“Hey what’s going on here?” She questions, Santana has a sad look on her face with tears coming down her eyes.

“She’s being a nuisance; no one wants to see her feed her child its gross! Do you know she’s only 16 too, such a little slut!” he exclaims.

“Hey sir, leave her alone! She has every right to be able to feed her daughter here, it’s a public place isn’t it. Is there any rule stated here that she can’t do that?” Brittany questions.

“Well…I-“

“Exactly, now please leave.”

The man whispers, “whore.” Before walking away.

Brittany and Ashley sit next to Santana, they’re silent for a bit before Brittany decides to speak.

“Are you okay Santana?”

“Yeah.” She whispered out.

There was a couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence were they all just sat.

“I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable, let me stop-“Santana says as she was about to stop feeding.

“No please you don’t have to, it’s alright.” Brittany replies softly.

Santana looks into Brittany eyes as sees the blondes smile, she smiles back and giggles.

“Thank you Britt, I mean really.” Brittany smiles again

“He had no right to do that, you weren’t bothering anyone.”

Santana soon stops feeding and places Camilla on her lap.

“I know I said this already, but she’s really cute.”

“Yeah San, she is cute.” Ashley adds.

“Thank you,” she says as she blushes.

“Are you gonna go to Mckinley?” Santana blurts out.

“Uh, yeah! I’m a junior there.”

“I will be too; It’ll be nice to see a familiar face.” Santana smiles at Brittany as she says this.

Santana leans her head on Brittany’s shoulder as Camilla sleeps in her arms, they sit like this for what feels like forever, comfortable in each’s embrace. They bask in each other’s scent and just think how safe they feel with each other.

Brittany soon looks down at her cheap watch and realizes the time, “Santana I’m so sorry but I have to go to training.”

“It’s okay, school starts soon, I’ll see you there!”

Brittany and Ashley soon start to walk away when Santana calls them again.

“Britt! What do you train for?”

“Cheerleading! I love to dance.” She shouted back as she walked away.

Santana sighs into the bench, maybe Britt and her could be something after all.

* * *

HI!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was a long wait, but I’m gonna try as hard as I can to upload more on all my stories but it’s really time consuming with school and other stuff. Have a great super bowl Sunday !!  
  



	3. firsts

Santana wakes up to the alarm blaring. She groans, but quickly goes to shut it off so Camilla doesn’t start crying. It’s 6am and officially the first day of school. She takes a quick shower and ties her hair into a ponytail, and puts on a hoodie, jeans and converses. She reluctantly grabs her glasses, she’s completely out of contacts. As she was about to go and leave she hears Camila start to cry.

“Shit. Shit. Shit!” she whisper-shouts. She has to leave now so she can catch the bus. She goes to pick her up and starts rocking her.

“Hey there big girl!” She starts to lavish her face with kisses, which makes Camilla giggle. “You know mommy loves you right.” She continues to talk more gibberish. “I have to go know, so let’s leave you with Abuela and Abuelo! Fun right? Yeah!”

She soon goes and knocks on her parent’s door. “Mami, Papi, I have to go now. Can you take Camilla please?”

“Yep, come on in mija,”

She slowly walks into the room and sees both her parents laying on the bed.

“Good morning!” she exclaims, she has a mixture of excitement and nervousness going throughout her.

“Good morning Mija, how are you?” They both ask.

“I’m fine, well I have to go, bye. Milk is in the fridge, but try to feed her some solids too please. Love you!” She says as she hands them the baby and kisses them both on the cheek. She grabs an empty bagel before quickly starting her walk to the bus stop.

* * *

Brittany finishes scrubbing her tennis shoes, she needs to make them as white as possible because she couldn’t get a pair of new ones. One dirt smudge and she’s sure Coach Sue would put her on the bottom of the pyramid.

“Ash, c’mon let’s go! We’re gonna be late.” She screams, picking her back up and heading downstairs.

“I’m coming Britty!!” Ashley replies.

Brittany quickly gets an apple before she gets the bike from the garage and pulls it out, Ashley soon comes running outside, she takes out her phone, it’s 7 am, she can still make it on time.

“Hold on tight Ash okay, we don’t want any monsters eating you if you fall.” Brittany says as she smiles at her sister.

“Britty! Don’t scare me like that.” Ashley squeals.

“Sorry kid. Alright let’s go to your school.”

It took 15 minutes to get to Ashley’s school, and by the time they got there Brittany’s legs were starting to get sore.

“Alright Ash, have a good day okay. Stay in afterschool until I come get.” She goes to kiss Ashley on the cheek.

“I love you Britt! Bye!!” Ashley waves as she walks into the school.

Brittany sighs as she backpedals and starts the journey to school, she sighs, she can already tell she might be late and it’s only the first day.

* * *

Santana gets off the bus and looks up, she sees the words William McKinley High School in boldface at the front. She gulps, as she reluctantly starts heading towards the entrance.

As she walks in the door, she swears she can feel everyone’s eyes on her. She lowers her head and tries to find her way to her locker. The worst thing is she can hear all the boys talking about her body, it’s making her feel uneasy. She didn’t really think her outfit was that revealing, but maybe she’ll have to start getting bigger hoodies now.

As she found her locker, she desperately wishes that Brittany would come around and just save the day or something. She doesn’t feel the greatest right now. Her first period is Homeroom, where the whole grade meets up in one classroom every morning. So she quickly heads off there.

The room was packed full of kids who stared at her as soon as she walked in, it made her extremely uncomfortable. She scanned the room for any sign of Brittany, but sees she’s not here. She sighs before heading to the back of the room and sits down.

The teacher soon starts speaking.

“Hola Clase! I’m the homeroom and health teacher Mrs. Holliday. Every morning we’ll be meeting here briefly. This is pretty much a free period, and I won’t really be assigning work regularly. Today w-“

Brittany soon rushes into the room, panting.

“Sorry Mrs. Holliday.” Brittany says as she hands a late slip. Santana looks up as soon as she hears the blondes voice. They both lock eyes before bashfully looking away.

“Brittany, don’t worry, I won’t mark you late! Go find somewhere to sit.”

Everyone watches as Brittany runs over to Santana. “Hey San! Can I sit here?”

Santana’s just in awe of Brittany, her uniform shows off her smooth long legs and-

“Earth to San.” She says, waving her hand in her face.

“Uhhh, T-Totally Brittany!” She stutters out as the blonde takes a seat next to her.

“As I was saying class, we have a new student named Santana. Santana how about you come up here and tell some stuff about yourself.

Santana freezes, she doesn’t really like talking in front of people. It’s weird, when she sings she has no worries, but talking makes her all nervous inside.

“Go, it’s okay.” Brittany whispers in her ear. It sends tingles down her back. She reluctantly stands up and heads to the front.

“Um, Hi, I’m Santana. I just turned 16, and I moved here from Gary, Indiana.”

“How did you just turn 16? That makes no sense.” Rick yelled out.

“I skipped a grade when I was little.” She replied. “Can I go now?” She asked Mrs. Holliday

“Sure honey, you guys can talk or whatever for the rest of the period.”

Santana rushes back to where Brittany’s seated.

“Indiana huh?” Brittany says with a smile. Santana just heavily blushes.

“How’s Camilla doing?”

“She’s okay, it was just sad leaving her this morning, it’s just something I have to get used too though.” She shrugs. “How’s Ash.”

“She’s doing good, I swear she grows every day, it’s crazy.” They both laugh softly.

The bell soon rings and they both get ready to leave when Brittany speaks.

“Hey San! Your glasses look really pretty.” She says as she walks out of the room, leaving a very flustered Santana standing there. She quickly recomposes herself before heading off to her next class.

* * *

Santana leaves her class, eager to drop her stuff off and head to lunch. Today’s been really good, Brittany is in almost every one of her classes so far, and she’s got to know a bit more about the blonde. They even have lockers right next to each other surprisingly.

They’re both talking animatedly about cats, well Brittany just rambling on about cat facts, when Quinn Fabray walks towards them.

“Brittany. What have I been hearing of _you_ hanging with _her._ ”

“Quinn, San’s my friend, I don’t see the prob-“

“Brittany we’ve been through this, you know the problem, you don’t want your rep to go down, so I’d advise you to only be ‘friends’ in private.” Quinn scoffs as she walks away.

Brittany looks at Santana’s eyes and sees them filled with hurt. “Hey, c’mon don’t be sad San, I would _never_ hide you.”

“Why do you even need to in the first place?” she says softly.

“Walk with me please, I’ll explain.” Santana nods her head as they start heading to the cafeteria.

“Well, the way McKinley is set up the jocks and the cheerleaders are at the top, they basically control how the school is run. They aren’t really supposed to be hanging out with anyone besides their own kind. But I still hang out with the gleeks, they’re my friends, I sit with them. Most of the ‘populars’ aren’t very nice. Plus, who cares, I didn’t join the cheerios to be popular, I joined to dance.”

“Who are the gleeks?” Santana questioned.

“The gleeks are the kids in the glee club, I’ve been with them for almost a year. I joined because Quinn wanted to spy on her then boyfriend, but then we ended up staying. We get to dance and sing and compete too! It may not be popular, but I really like them.”

“Do you think…..they’ll like me? Is it okay if I try out?”

“Totally! We actually need new members, that would be perfect! Let me introduce you, some of them were in homeroom, you might recognize them.”

Brittany and Santana go to the cafeteria and find the gleeks.

“Hey guys, do you mind if Santana sits with us, she wants to join.”

“Awesome Britt, that amazing. By the way I’m Mercedes.” She says as she shakes her hand.

Everyone soon goes around the table introducing themselves.

Rachel soon comes storming over to the table, “Hello everyone, and…Santana wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you….”

“Rachel. My names Rachel.”

Brittany leans in and whispers in her ear, “She’s kinda annoying” It makes Santana giggle.

“So Indiana huh? Why would you move come here out of all places?” Artie questions. The whole table laughs.

“Umm…..stuff at my old school wasn’t going well so..uh my parents decided to move here.” Brittany could sense that Santana was uncomfy, so she decided to change the subject.

“So since we got Santana, we only need one more person since Quinn decided to quit too.”

“Well it’s understandable why she quit, I mean she had a kid, and she wants to get her rep back up.” Kurt shrugs.

“Wait…Quinn has a kid?”

“Yup, last year, she got pregnant and kicked out, she had to live with me and her water ended up breaking right after one of our performances.”

Santana’s eyes widen, maybe Quinn isn’t that bad after all, I mean, she’s been through a lot. She soon starts to zone in back on the conversation going on at the table.

“Santana since it’s free period after this, and that’s when rehearsals take place, maybe you can show s what you can do?” Rachel questions.

“Yeah! I don’t mind” she replies softly. Even though she was full of nerves at that moment. The glee club seems really nice, but also intimidating, plus she’s only really sang in front of family before.

They give her the rundown on how last year went before the bell rings and they head to the choir room.

She walks in and sees Mr. Schue, who was also her Spanish teacher, even though he wasn’t very good.

“Hello guys, and hello Santana, what do you need.”

“I want to join, and the glee club wanted to see what I could do, so I’m here to perform.”

“Alright Santana, take the stage!”

She goes over and whispers to the band what to play, it’s one of her favorite songs ever.

_Nobody stands in between me and my man, it's me  
And Mr Jones,Me and Mr Jones_

Everyone was shocked, Santana’s singing voice was powerful and raspy, and was drastically different from how the girl softly spoke.

_What kind of fuckery is this?  
You made me miss the Slick Rick gig   
You thought I didn't love you when I did,can't believe you played me out like that _

_No you ain't worth guest list  
Plus one of all them girls you kiss   
You can't keep lying to yourself like this   
Can't believe you played yourself like this_

_Rulers one thing but come Brixton  
Nobody stands in between me and my man  
'Cause it's me and Mr Jones,Me and Mr Jones_

The club started cheering for her, she was really talented, they could tell she would fit great with them.

_What kind of fuckery are we?  
Nowadays you don't mean dick to me   
I might let you make it up to me,who's playing Saturday?_

_What kind of fuckery are you?  
Side from Sammy you're my best black Jew  
But I could swear that we were through   
I still want to wonder 'bout the things you do_

Santana really wanted to put everything out on these last couple of lines, she tries to grab as much emotion as she can. She looks into Brittany’s eyes and sings this last part.

_Mr Destiny 9 and 14  
Nobody stands in between me and my man  
'Cause it's Me and Mr Jones,Me and Mr Jones_

As she finishes, everyone goes crazy.

“Santana, you sing with so much passion, just…wow.” Mr. Schue

“Thank you Mr. Schue, she says.” She could feel Brittany staring at her. Both of their eyes lock before quickly averting their gazes.

“Alright, who agrees Santana should be a member.” The whole club raises their hands enthusiastically.

“Well Santana welcome to the New Directions!” Everyone cheered.

* * *

The rest of her day went smoothly, she noticed if Brittany wasn’t in her class, another glee kid would be there, offering her a smile.

For once, she finally felt excepted.

As she goes into her house, she’s exhausted, she has no work luckily, so maybe she can take a nap with Camilla. She soon walks into her parent’s room to get her.

“Hi Mami, Hi Papi.”

“Hello Mija, did you have a good day?” Her father questions.

“Papi it was amazing! I joined the glee club and I’ve made so many new friends.” She exclaims. Both of her parents look at her, it’s the happiest she’s looked in a good while.

“I really like it here.”

“That’s good Santana, you also look really happy as well. Well mija, we have to go now, love you.” They both say as they give her a kiss on the cheek and leave the house.

She soon goes to her room and sees Camilla sleeping in the bassinet. She goes over to her and softly places a kiss on her cheek before going to sleep herself. The last things in her mind being Brittany’s smile and Quinn’s mysteriousness.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long, I’m not going to lie I haven’t been on top of my writing game as of late. Also I made an executive decision to make Santana have glasses/contacts just because…..I don’t know, I dont have a good reason for it. Just act like she always had had them, anyways make sure to give feedback Bye, mwah!

p.s !! the song Santana sang was Me and Mr Jones by Amy Winehouse, plenty more Amy songs to come later :)


	4. visits

TW!! Just in case anyone needs it, it’s not too graphic though.

* * *

Santana walks down the hallway, she’s going to glee club, which is probably the best part of her day. Actually, these past couple weeks of her going to McKinley have been pretty good. Her and Brittany are getting closer, during the weekend they hung out at the park with Ashley and Camilla. She feels these really strong feelings with her, but she doesn’t even know if Brittany even likes girls. She doesn’t even know what she is herself. Every day is filled with her questioning herself, and its kind of getting stressful. The only thing for sure she knows is that she really does like the blonde.

Another thing she’s scared about is being in a committed relationship, her first and only one was filled with him belittling her constantly and treating her like trash. The only reason she got with him was that he was older and she thought he really loved her, plus everyone was dating and she didn’t want to be singled out. But Brittany wouldn’t treat her wrong right?

Right?

She honestly doesn’t know.

Also, the popular kids always pick on her and the glee kids constantly, especially Quinn and the Football players. She’s just about had it. When she talked about this to the glee kids, they just say how this is how it’s always been.

She really doesn’t like that.

As she turns the corner, she thinks of Camilla, and how much she misses her. She feels like she’s missing out on her growing up, but at the same time, she can’t just stay home all day, she needs this. She’s been thinking about telling the glee club about her, because she really does trust them, but she doesn’t really know. What if the whole school ends up finding out from one of them? That’s something she never wants to happen.

She was about to walk into the classroom when she sees Quinn and the hockey players pushing around and taunting Artie. She feels like she’s about to explode as she walks over and shoves Quinn off Artie.

“Are you fucking insane?” she screams. She soon realizes what she just did and then gulps as she pushes her glasses up from sliding down her nose. She still hasn’t been able to get some more contacts.

“What did you just say?” Quinn says as she walks over to Santana with her entourage behind her.

“Are you insane? Why would you even think about picking on a kid who can’t even fight back? Honestly every damn day this school never ceases to amaze me. How can you sit here and think it’s alright to do what you do? Go to hell.” She scoffs and she was about to wheel Artie into the choir room as Quinn bumps into her, causing her glasses to fling off her face.

“Don’t try that again Lopez, you’ll end up actually getting hurt.” Quinn says as she walks off with everyone. The hallways quickly go back to talking as Santana crawls on the floor trying to look for her glasses. She needs them because she can’t really see well up close. She soon feels hands on her face and her glasses being placed on, she soon realizes its Brittany.

“H-hey Britt.” She says as she blushes, staring down to look at anything but her.

“Hey San!” she says as she grins. “C’mon look up at me.” She lifts up Santana’s chin with her hand. Santana feels like she can’t get redder than how she right now, she feels like a tomato.

“I have never, ever seen anyone stand up to Quinn and those people like you did. I’m really proud of you Santana.”

Santana locks her eyes with Brittany and smiles.

Brittany is proud of her.

She’s proud of her about something she didn’t take a second thought to think of doing.

“T-Thanks Britt.” She says, her cheeks still a shade of dark pink. Brittany heads in the choir room, as Santana goes in behind her, wheeling Artie as he tells her how thankful he is for her stopping them.

“Alright everybody!” Mr. Schue exclaims as he walks in. The glee club cheers.

“This week I want to work on teamwork, so we will be picking names at random and doing a duets competition. Winners will get dinner for two at Breadsticks. There is no theme, just at the end of the week there will be a secret ballot.”

“Alright, Finn your up first.”

Finn got with Artie, Rachel got with Puck, Mercedes got with Sam, Mike got with Tina and Santana got with Brittany.

“Alright, Santana, Brittany you guys will be performing tomorrow, so be prepared! Now everyone could converse with your partners.”

“Hey Britt!”

“Hey San!”

“Do you have any ideas?” Brittany asked. Her head really just isn’t in it; she’s worried about the lights getting turned off, and she doesn’t have enough money to pay just yet.

“I was thinking we could do Valerie, and since you like to dance maybe we could add something simple?” Santana questions, she could tell that Brittany was deep in thought just by the way her forehead slightly creased.

“Uh, yeah, that sounds cool! Where do you want to meet up afterschool?” Brittany really hopes she doesn’t have to bring her to her house. What if the power shuts off mid-dance? That would be terribly embarrassing.

“We could do my house? It’s small but the backyard has enough space to practice, plus it’s not too chilly anyways.” Santana blurts out. She wishes she stopped herself though. But she was right, it was pretty nice for late September.

“Uh yea that sounds good….can I..um maybe bring Ashley, my parents are working and I need to watch her.” Brittany says, embarrassed, also ashamed how she came out and lied to her so fast. She lied to the person she doesn’t want to hurt the most.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Let me write the address.” Santana says, just as she starts writing, the bell goes off.

“Alright, we will see you guys tomorrow, Santana, Brittany, I hope you’re ready.”

She quickly finishes writing and hastily gives her the note, “Bye Britt!” she says as she leaves the room. Brittany looks down at her address and something catches her eye.

Santana lived in Lima Heights.

Lima Heights was the most dangerous neighborhood in the district, a lot of criminals and crime happen there, she also knows that it’s the only area that a lot of people who move to Lima can even afford. If Brittany was being honest, she should be there, they have been barely making it by lately. Also since it’s getting colder, jobs are getting scare, which causes people to involve themselves in illegal activity more. She knows all about it, but she just can’t bring herself to even attempt to even get one of those ‘jobs’.

She wonders how Santana is living, well, her neighborhood is showing that she most likely not doing well. But she feels bad about her having to raise a baby around that environment. It’s not very safe, especially at night.

She soon gets interrupted out of her thoughts as Mr. Schue clears his throat.

“Earth to Brittany.” He says as he waves his hand in front of her face.

“Sorry Mr. Schue, thanks!” Brittany quickly skips out of the room, her attention refocusing to her next classes.

* * *

Santana shuts the door of her house, she quickly starts to panic.

Brittany is coming over. Like over to this house.

Santana’s nervous, everyone knows that Lima Heights is full of dealers and thugs and just shady people in general. In her few months of living here herself, she’s learned the basics of survival.

  1. Don’t talk to strangers.
  2. If someone you don’t know tries to call for you to come over to them, run.
  3. Don’t take shit from anyone that you don’t know, it’s probably laced with something.
  4. Don’t walk alone at night, 99% of the time something bad happens.



She wishes she could sometimes go back to Gary, she may have been mistreated there, but at least she had a safe home environment.

A home environment where she actually got to be loved by her parents.

She goes into her room and grabs Camilla from her crib as she hears the door slam. She sighs, they didn’t even try to say goodbye this time. It’s been like that a lot recently. She usually pops in and says bye or they do, but their workload has been piling up, making them start to leave a bit earlier. 

She soon goes to the kitchen and puts Camilla in her chair so she could eat. She’s been good weaning her, and she really only feeds in the mornings and nights.

“Alright baby girl, do you want pasta or mashed potatoes?” she asked, putting the two in front of the child for her to choose. Camilla babbles a bit, before grabbing the potato.

“Good choice,” Santana replies as she lays a quick kiss on top of her head. She puts a pot of water to boil on the stove, she sits by it and runs her hands through her hair. Food’s gonna be more expensive now that Camilla can start eating actual meals. She’ll just have to budget her money more…maybe her spending tons of money on ice cream for Britt and Ashley on multiple occasions was too much? She doesn’t really regret it though, the smile on the little girls face after each time made it worthwhile.

She rummages through the cabinets for something quick to eat. She settles for some ramen and an egg as she puts it with the potato in the boiling water. She turns around to face Camilla.

“So, was your day good? I bet it was good with abuela and abuelo right?” She walks over and plays with her hair.

“We need to experiment with more hair stuff Milla, this one doesn’t look like it work.” She furrows her brow, that’s another 18 dollars wasted on shampoo and conditioner. She has yet to find one that works really well, since the one she uses doesn’t work on her.

She gives Camilla a wooden spoon to play with and goes to take out the ramen and the egg. After she puts it in a separate bowl, she goes back to the pot and starts mashing the potato.

She quickly finishes and puts it in front of Camilla. She attempts to feed herself as Santana quickly scarfs up her food. She gets up and turns on the TV to sprout, which was her favorite channel when she when she was younger. She hopes it has the same effect on Camilla as it did on her.

She cleans her up and puts her in the chair in front of the TV. She sits behind her, repeating everything the show says. It’s the moments like these that Santana knows that she made the right choice. Imagine how different her life would be without her. She’s her most precious thing, the light of her life.

She dozes off, for lord knows how long, until the ringing of the doorbell startles her awake. She rubs her eyes as she heads to open the door. She sees Brittany and Ashley at the door.

“Hey Britt, hey Ash!” She says as she lets them in.

“Santana!” the tiny blond squeals as she runs into the Latina’s arms.

“How are you doing peanut.” she says as she ruffles the little blonde’s locks.

“Don’t call me that.” Ashley says defensively. “But I’m okay.”

“How about you go and watch TV with Camilla while me and Britt are outside okay?” Ashley nods her head.

“Follow me Britt,” she exclaims as she grabs the blondes hand and drags her the backyard. Brittany could feel her cheeks turn pink from her touch but tried to remain as calm as she could.

Santana soon takes a seat in the middle of the grass and motions for Brittany to sit next to her.

“So what are your ideas Britt?”

“Well we gotta get up for me to show you.” Santana blushes as she stands back up.

“Alright take my hands like this and I’m gonna spin then drop you, is that okay?” Santana nods as she then walks her through the steps.

“I like that.” Santana says with a smile.

“Good. How about this…..”

They dance and sing for what seems like for forever until they realize the sun is almost finished setting. They just did another spin move which caused Santana to be laughing on top of Brittany. Brittany starts to tickle her.

“Brittany.” she shrieks. “That tickles!”

Brittany soon slows down as she locks eyes with Santana, she reaches up and tucks some of her hair behind her ear. They continue to just stare, taking in one another’s features.

Santana feels her heart rate pick up, Brittany’s lips are right there, right there for her to take. She’s scared, but this is her chance.

“You can kiss me you know.” she whispers softly. Brittany soon slowly leans up to meet Santana’s lips.

It felt like electricity, like she lost a piece of herself that suddenly reappeared. It’s never felt like this for her before. It just felt right. It felt genuine. She could tell that Brittany wanted it as much as she did.

“San! Britt!” Camilla’s crying.” Ashley screams from the porch door.

They reluctantly pull their lips apart as they both heavily blush. They get up, hold each other’s hand, and walk inside.

She unlatches her hand from Britt and goes to pick up Camilla as she cradles her head.

“Shhh, baby it’s okay.” Santana tries swaying side to side before singing a soft lullaby in her ear.

_**Star light, star bright,** _

_**The first star I see tonight;** _

_**I wish I may, I wish I might,** _

_**Have the wish I wish tonight.** _

She repeats it a couple times over, before she’s fast asleep. She will definitely wake up in a couple hours to feed, but what matters is she’s asleep now.

“Let me put her down and I’ll be right back.” she whispers.

She soon comes back and sits down on the couch with the others.

“You are really good with her, I can tell you really love her.” Brittany says, looking into her eyes.

“Yeah….I really do…”

They sit in comfortable silence, paying attention to the random nickelodeon show Ashley was watching, until Santana starts to speak.

“Are you guys hungry; I don’t have a lot but I can make some pretty nice ramen for you two.” she questions.

“That would be amazing San! Do you need any help?”

“No, it’s alright, you guys can relax.”

“Too bad, I’m coming in,” she says as she stands up and heads to the kitchen. Santana shakes her head and she follows her, Brittany Pierce is gonna be the death of her.

The ramen took way faster than usual with two preparing it. It was also nice that Santana found half a bag of frozen spinach for some protein. They soon all ate together at the table, listening to Ashley as she talked about her tumulus day.

After they finished eating, Brittany checks her watch and see’s the time, it’s almost 8, and Ashley needs to go to be soon.

“Santana, I would really love to stay, but it’s almost Ashley’s bedtime. I can’t thank you enough. She goes and gives Santana a tight hug. That was the first full meal she’s had in a while, and it was absolutely delicious.

“No problem Britt, anytime you’re welcome here, I mean it.” she goes in for a kiss on Brittany’s cheek.

“You too Ashley, it was nice seeing peanut. Be careful going home, it’s a little sketchy at night.” Santana says, concern laced in her voice. She heads to the door to let them out.

“Bye.” she waves as they get on Brittany’s bike and pedal away. She sighs as she goes into her room and starts her homework, it’s gonna be a long night.

* * *

Brittany and Ashley soon get home as they both head upstairs. “Go on and shower. I’ll be in my room okay.” Ashley nods.

Britt goes and starts on her Algebra II homework when she hears a slam, which startles her. She slowly opens the door and heads downstairs to see who it is, even though she already thinks she does know.

She sees her mother, with a beer bottle in her hand, barley being able to walk straight. She takes a deep breath, she needs money right now, and she’s the only one who can give it to her. She slowly approaches her.

“You smell like weed and piss.” she says firmly, looking into her eyes.

“Bitch, don’t talk to me like that.” she slurs, slowly wobbling closer to her.

“Whatever, I just need money ma.”

“Money? Money for what?” she questions.

“To fucking take care of your own kid, something that you can’t even do since you’re always out drinking and getting high.” Brittany mumbles.

“What did you just say to me bitch?” she says as she steps closer to Brittany.

“Let me summarize, you’re a shit mom, who cares about no one but herself, and you can’t even muster to be there for your 7-year-old. She doesn’t even know who you are really?” she screams, going right up into her face.

The next thing Brittany felt was the impact of a beer bottle smashing her into the face.

“Fuck!” she screams. Tears start to form as she feels immense pain around her nose and right eye.

She shoves Mrs. Pierce to the floor, ”Fuck you.” she shouts, blood starting to drip down her nose. She couldn’t be here right now, it’s not safe.

“Ash!” she screams as she runs upstairs. “Pack some random clothes tomorrow, we have to get out of here!” she exclaims. She quickly goes into her room and packs some pj’s and another cheerios uniform with her toothbrush and deodorant.

Ashley walks into Brittany’s room and gasps, “Britt? Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry about me squirt, alright. We gotta sneak out of here, I don’t feel safe now that mom is here.”

“Mom’s here.” Ashley’s eyes widen. “Did she-Did she do that to you.” Brittany nods. “I’ll be okay. Now come on, we’re going back to Santana’s.”

They slowly trudge downstairs, trying not to alert their mom, they soon successfully slip out the door. She gropes to try to find the bike, she couldn’t really see anything. It was also gonna be really hard to get to Santana’s in the dark, the streetlights are very dim.

She soon finds the bike, and helps Ashley on it before getting on it herself and starting the trek to Santana’s house.

* * *

Santana hears the doorbell ring, which is weird, since it’s only 9:30 and it’s way too early for her parents to be home. She slowly approaches before hesitantly opening it.

“Brittany? Ashley?”

* * *

Cliffhanger!! Hope you enjoyed! Also, tomorrow I'll be posting a one shot that is loooonggg overdue to be posted, so very sorry about the wait!


	5. aftermath

“Come in you two it’s nasty out there.” Santana says, ushering the two in. She sits them down on the couch as she turns on the light and sits next to them. Santana gasps when she sees Brittany’s face.

“Brittany? What happened to your face?” Santana says as she goes over to observe the bruises and blood. Brittany just looks down ashamed.

“Hey Ash.” Santana says, look at the little blonde. Ashley looks back at her with a sad expression on her face.

“How about you and me get some hot cocoa to warm you up, and then you can lay on my bed and sleep okay?”

“Yay! Thanks Santana!” she squeals as runs off to the kitchen. Santana goes back to Brittany and whispers. “After she’s in bed, I’ll clean you up okay.” Brittany nods slightly as Santana walks away.

After 30 minutes and two cups of cocoa, Ashley was finally fast asleep on Santana’s bed. Santana goes to the bathroom and wets a cloth, she also gets rubbing alcohol and butterfly strips from the cabinet. Perks of having doctor parents, or perks of when she had doctor parents. There’s a bunch of old medical supplies that haven’t just run out yet. She goes out to the living room and sees Brittany, practically asleep on the couch. 

“Britt.” she whispers. Brittany jumps. “Can I clean you up?” Brittany nods slowly. Santana gets up and sits on Brittany’s lap. Any other time would have made both of them blush, but their minds were far, far away from that.

She works slowly, stopping whenever Brittany winces or shows any sign of pain. The room is silent, comfortably though, and Santana continues working.

“Where are your parents?” Brittany says, breaking the silence.

“They work late, won’t be home for a couple of hours.”

“Thank you, really, for letting me come here.” Brittany says, she looks deep in her eyes, the first eye contact they made since Brittany got here.

“It’s nothing, don’t hesitate if you need anything, okay.” Santana replies, smiling at Britt. Brittany smile weakly back.

“So are you gonna tell be who did this, or at least how it happened?” Brittany sighed. “Brittany, I mean you have a broken nose, I’m pretty sure your eye socket is broken, if not cracked, bruises all over your face, and some of your lip is busted……I…..I’m just worried about you.”

“Okay.” Brittany says softly. “Me and Ashley got home, and she was going to prepare for bed since you already gave us something to eat. Suddenly I heard our door open, which could only be two people. My mom or my dad. They weren’t working, and I’m sorry about lying about that. Santana….my..my parents aren’t very loving people. They rarely come around, and if they do they’re usually drunk, high, or both. I don’t know what happened, up until I was probably 4, life was amazing. Something changed, and now always had to fend for myself, and when Ashley came, she automatically became my responsibility as well. I always wonder if the lights are gonna get turned off, or the heat, it’s just really stressful.” Brittany chokes up as tears start to form, she doesn’t know that last time she was this open to somebody.

“Shhh, it’s okay, let it out.” Santana said, she soon starts rubbing small circles down the blondes back, hoping to calm her down.

“Sorry I got a bit off track…but so yeah, she comes home and I realize it’s her. I needed some money, you know to like survive, so I go confront her and next thing I know I have a beer bottle being flung at my face. I just took Ashley, and decided to come here.”

The room goes silent; Santana looks at Brittany with wide eyes. She takes a deep breath before speaking.

“If you need somewhere to stay, or something to eat, please, don’t hesitate to come here. I’m so sorry this happened Brittany. I really am.” Santana says as she locks her eyes with the blondes, she tucks her golden locks behind her ear.

“Thank you.” Brittany whispers out. Santana goes on back to finished cleaning Brittany’s face up. She then leads Britt to the bathroom.

“This is the best I could do.” Santana softly says. Brittany looks herself in the mirror, this is probably the worst she’s been hurt by them. Pretty much half her face was black and blue.

“No it’s fine Santana, words can’t thank you enough.” Brittany slightly smiles at the Latina. “But everyone at school’s gonna be on me about it.”

“Just say you got hurt biking home from my house.” Brittany nods as she looks at herself more in the mirror.

“Where’d you get all this supplies though Doctor Lopez?” Brittany jokes, Santana playfully hits her back.

“My parents were doctors, always had a bunch of stuff incase anything happens.”

Brittany looks at the clock and sees it’s really late, she sighs, tomorrows gonna be hard.

“Hey San? Maybe can we start heading to bed, I’m a bit tired.”

“Yeah! Um but Ashley sorta took my bed, so we have to sleep on the couch. Sorry, I know it isn’t the most comfy place.” Santana looks down, clearly embarrassed.

“Hey it’s fine, don’t worry about it.” She says, lifting Santana’s chin. “C’mon lets go” She takes Santana’s hand and goes back to the living room. She can see Santana blush a bit.

They both lay on the couch, on opposite sides put the blanket on them.

“Goodnight Brittany.”

“Goodnight Santana.”

Brittany instantly starts to get tired, then soon falls in a deep, sound sleep.

* * *

Brittany wakes up to the sound of cries, she groans, it’s just Camilla, she tries to reposition herself to go back to sleep.

But them she sees Santana come back in to room, with Camilla in her hands as she slowly walks and rocks her.

“Shhh, we don’t want to wake up everybody right babygirl. Te amo tanto” Santana says as she peppers kisses all over the babies’ forehead.

“Hmm, lets get you something to eat.” Santana sits on the chair across from the couch and starts to feed her.

Brittany starts to act like she just woke as she sits up on the couch.

“Oh! Hey Britt.”

“Hey Santana.” she says as she rubs her eye, softly of course. “What time is it?”

“It’s two something, go back to sleep, we still have a couple more hours til’ we have to wake up.

Brittany nods, and lays down back on the couch, trying to fall back asleep.Soon, Ashley come out the bedroom

“Santana?”

“Yeah Ash?”

“Where’s the bathroom?”

“Just walk straight down the hallway, it’s on the right.”

“Thanks!” The tiny blonde starts to walk away before coming back over to Santana.

“Do you like Britt?” The question makes her freeze.

“Why do you think that?”

“Well, I saw you two kissing earlier…”

“Umm, well. If I’m being honest I do like her, but I don’t think anything’s gonna happen.

“Why?”

“Because she’s too good for me…..look at her. Once she really sees me, she’ll-she’ll run away.” Santana looks away from Ashley, suddenly finding the wall more interesting.

Ashley could tell that Santana didn’t really wanna speak anymore, so she headed to the bathroom.

Little did Santana know, Brittany was still awake, and she heard everything. She was confused, what did mean by that? She seen Santana almost every day for the past couple of weeks, so she’s has really seen her. She tries to close her eyes, trying to not to stress herself thinking about it. Soon after, she falls asleep.

* * *

“Britt,Britt wake up.” Santana says as she shakes the blonde awake. Soon she sees blue eyes meet her brown ones.

“Hey San.” Brittany says as she yawns. “What time is it?”

“A bit after 6. You gotta start getting ready soon.” Brittany just slightly nods in response. She soon gets up and goes to get Ashley up when she hears Santana say, “She’s already up and dressed, she’s just doing work.”

Brittany grabs her bag and goes to take a quick shower. As she walks in the bathroom, she turns and looks in the mirror. It looks even worse than last night. She sighs and goes into the shower, the words that Santana said last night still lingering fresh in her mind.

Brittany walks to the kitchen and sees Santana and Ashley eating bread and butter toast.

“Hey Ash, good morning.” she walks over and ruffles her hair.

“Britty! Stop it!”

She walks and sees a note on the edge of the table that was in Spanish. She couldn’t decode it though. “Santana? What’s this.”

“Oh! That, well my parents came home and saw you on the couch. They were wondering who you were.” Santana says, blushing a bit.

Okay.” She shrugs, as she starts to eat. “You ready to kill glee club today?”

“Totally.” She answers with smile. There’s a comfortable silence in the room. Santana and Brittany just enjoy the presence of each other. Brittany thinks of how domestic this feels. It makes her happy.

“You should probably start heading to drop Ash off. Even from here our school is pretty far, I can’t imagine how long for you to take to go back and forth.”

“That seems like a good idea. Thank you again for letting me come Santana. Ash go get your backpack.” Brittany gets up and heads to the door, Santana follows her.

“Again, no problem. I’ll see you soon Britt.” Santana says as she opens the door.

Ashley runs and gives Santana a hug. Santana hugs tightly back.

“I’ll see you later squirt.” Ashley just beams her a big smile.

The two blonde soon leave, and Santana heads to try to finish the last bit of homework she didn’t get to last night.

* * *

The bell rings and Santana dashes out of her cooking elective. It’s finally glee club, and Santana is oozing with excitement, also nervousness. She finally gets to the choir room, surprisingly first, and takes her seat in the back. Soon everyone files in slowly, and lastly, Brittany comes in. The whole room gasps. Brittany mouths to Santana that that’s been happening a lot today.

“Brittany! What happened?”

“Uh, yea I was on the way home from San’s house after practicing, and It was dark, so I crashed on my bike and hit a pole. I’m okay though.”

Everyone eyed her suspiciously, it was making her nervous, but they seemed to except her answer and moved on.

“Well, Santana, Brittany, you guys are up to perform so you may take the stage.”

Santana jumps out from her chair and heads to the front.

“Hit it!” she says to the band.

_[SANTANA]_ _  
Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture  
  
[BRITTANY & SANTANA]  
Cause since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over?  
  
[SANTANA & (BRITTANY)]  
Stop makin a fool out of me (Out of me)  
  
[BRITTANY & SANTANA]  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
  
[SANTANA & (BRITTANY)]  
Did you have to go to jail  
Put your house on up for sale  
Did you get a good lawyer? (Did you get a good lawyer?)  
  
_

_  
[SANTANA (with BRITTANY)]  
I hope you (didn't catch a tan)  
Hope you (find the right man)  
  
[SANTANA & (BRITTANY)]  
Who'll fix it for you (O-o-o-oh!)  
  
[BRITTANY & (NEW DIRECTIONS and ALUMNI)]  
Are you shopping anywhere  
Change the color of your hair  
Are you busy? (Are you busy?)  
  
[SANTANA]  
(Wo-o-oh!)  
  
[SANTANA (with BRITTANY)]  
And did you (have to pay that fine)  
That you were (dodging all the time)  
  
[SANTANA & (BRITTANY with ALUMNI and NEW DIRECTIONS)]  
Are you still busy? (Are you still busy?)  
  
[SANTANA & (BRITTANY)]  
Since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
  
_

_  
[SANTANA with ALUMNI and NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Won't you come on over  
Stop makin a fool  
  
[SANTANA & (BRITTANY)]  
Out of me (Out of me)  
I said  
  
[BRITTANY & SANTANA with ALUMNI and NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Why don't you come on over  
  
[BRITTANY & SANTANA, (ALUMNI and NEW DIRECTIONS)]  
Valerie?  
Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)  
Valerie  
Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)  
  
[BRITTANY & (SANTANA)]  
Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water (Oh, yeah)  
  
[SANTANA, (ALUMNI and NEW DIRECTIONS)]  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture (I paint a picture)  
  
[BRITTANY, (ALUMNI & NEW DIRECTIONS)]  
I paint a picture (I paint a picture)  
  
_

_  
[BRITTANY & SANTANA]  
Cause since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
  
[BRITTANY & SANTANA (with ALUMNI and NEW DIRECTIONS)]  
(Won't you come on over)  
(Stop makin' a fool) out of me (Me-eh-eh)  
I said (why don't you come on over) Valerie?  
Valerie  
  
[ALUMNI and NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Why don't you come on over?  
  
[BRITTANY & SANTANA]  
(Valerie)  
  
[ALUMNI and NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Why don't you come on over?  
  
[SANTANA]  
(Mh, Valerie)  
  
[ALUMNI and NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Why don't you come on over?  
  
[BRITTANY & SANTANA]  
(Valerie)  
  
[ALUMNI and NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Why don't you come on over?  
  
[SANTANA]  
(Valerie)  
  
[SANTANA]  
(Santana: Valerie)  
  
[ALUMNI and NEW DIRECTIONS]  
Why don't you come on over?  
  
[BRITTANY & SANTANA]  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

Everyone claps as they bow.

“You guys killed it!” Mr. Schue exclaimed. “Did you really choreograph that in one night?”

“Yeah, it was easy though, Santana gets stuff really quick, she even added a couple of steps.” Santana starts to blush heavily.

“Alright, now they went, let’s start taking about sections, it’s in a couple months, but since we have someone new, they don’t know what to expect….”

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty boring, just performances, Quinn and the jocks haven’t bothered anyone in sometime though, and it was making Santana suspicious.

Alas, it was Friday, she was happy. It was 80 degrees after being 50’s and 60’s all week. She was planning to take Camilla to the park, there’s a little splash pad for little kids they finished building. Santana hoped it would be open today.

She got to the choir room last, sometimes she lets her daydreaming get the best of her. She goes to sit in the back with Brittany, who’s face looks like it’s healing well, it’s a bit less purple and splotchy. Today was the day Mr. Schue was announcing who gets the breadsticks dinner. Everyone had performed really well, so she didn’t have a single clue about who was gonna win.

“Alright everybody! So the race was very close, but there was one winner. By one vote, the winner is…….Brittany and Santana!” Both of the girls looked at each other and screamed as they enveloped one another in a hug.

“This is awesome!” Santana exclaimed. She was really happy. She heard that breadsticks is really high-end, and she hasn’t eaten food like that in a while, she’s pretty sure Brittany hasn’t either.

“Here you go girls. Use it wisely,”

“Thanks Mr. Schue.” They said simultaneously.

The rest of the day, Santana was on a high. She got Brittany’s number finally so they could chat about stuff instead of having to wait until the next day. She did have a phone, it was 40 dollars from Walmart, but she rarely used it. It only gives a small amount of data per month, and after it’s gone, you have to pay a lot to use it. There’s too many expenses Santana has to keep up with, and she doesn’t want to add more to that list.

As she got home she quickly got in the shower. The bus home was almost unbearable, the seats were burning hot, and since she was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. It was a very unpleasant ride to say the least.

She was conflicted, she didn’t know what to wear. She hasn’t worn a bikini since freshman year. She hasn’t bothered to buy one since she gave birth. She just doesn’t look good in them anymore. She settles for the classic t-shirt basketball shorts combo before changing Camilla into swimsuit with a sun hat so she wouldn’t get overheated.

Santana checks the bus schedule, it’s almost 4, so the next bus should be coming soon. She packs a bag with a snack, some sunscreen, and extra swim diaper and heads out the door.

The park is packed, she expected it though. Camilla looks like she’s having a good time, splashing and crawling around everywhere. It makes Santana’s heart swell, once again it’s the little things that make her so, so happy. Moments like these make her know she made the right choice.

Little did Santana know, is that someone was watching.

“This is about to be McKinley High gold.” Jacob Ben Israel said, snapping his camera. “Are you sure that that’s her kid?” he questions.

“Yes, it has to be, look at the way she’s acting with her.” They said.

“Great. This is gonna stir up some great controversy, and I’m all here for it.” Jacob says as he continues to snap photos.

* * *

Oooh? Who do you think was with Jacob? Y’all will find out soon! :)


End file.
